barbary_royalfandomcom-20200213-history
Blau Wolf XIII
Blue XIII was born on Febuary 13th, 1692 ( Although he seems old, Blue remains 20 by drinking special potions only he can create ), he was born to Blue XII and Voilet ( his mom's name is not yet fully discovered, but she was known as Violet ). He was born on the direct border between Switzerland and Austria. He lived in a nice manor on the border and enjoyed the views he could see. Not much has happened after he was born. Age: 5-7Edit When Blue turned 5, he worked with his dad to craft weapons. He crafted lots of things including pistols, rifles, knives, muskets, bayonets, etc. When he turned 6, his father went to serve in the Military. Leaving him and his mother back at the manor with enough supplies and money to last until his dad comes back. At 7, Blue started becoming a horse rider, he loved to ride on his horse around the border. He also enjoyed stepping over the border into Switzerland then into Austria. Saying that he was in Austria, then in Switzerland, life was good back then. When Blue was riding on his first horse ( Thunder ) he found Lightning. Blue saw Lightning as the best horse he's seen yet. He adopted Lightning and had two horses to care for. When Lightning took Blue to Charger, he adopted him too. He had a burea of horses now. He rode Lightning, with Charger and Thunder galloping alongside Lightning, to see the Swiss lands. Age: 8-13Edit When Blue turned 8, he could go deeper in the Swiss lands, he explored all over the area. He even seen animals he never saw before. When he turned 9, he went into caves, and areas deeper inside Switzerland. He found statues of gold inside caves crafted by natives. He couldn't resist taking these artifacts, so he collected them and went back to the Manor. He put them in a display case, hoping his dad would be proud of him for his discoveries. When he turned 10, the Natives attacked the Manor. Or at least Blue found them while looking through telescopes. He got on Lightning and rode out to face the Natives. He finally used his pistol against real people, instead of animals he found in the caves. He drove back the Natives, then he met an indian boy named: Squanto. Squanto spoke German, so he could understand Blue. Squanto taught Blue his native language, and Blue went to see the tribes. Blue become a valued member of them, and become Cheif of a few tribes. At 12, the Austria Natives tried to attack his town, since the Natives settled where Blue's Manor was. Blue's dad who had returned, rode with Blue and their native friends to fight the Austria Indians. They proved succesful, but the Austria Indians numbered many. It would take until age 13 to defeat the last of them. Age: 15-18Edit At age 15, Blue went with his dad to see the new cities being built by Pearson Wright. Blue and his dad bought a shop to sell their crafted items back from their town. They made a living and enjoyed life, at 16 Blue was given his professional Horse-Rider achievement. He could now do whatever he wanted to do with horses ( except torture, hurt, kill, etc. ). When Blue turned 18, he was all grown up, same with Lightining, Charger, and Thunder. He said his goodbyes and left to start a life of his own. Age: 20-PresentEdit Blue applied to serve the Swiss when Tyler Crossbones became King. He was accepted and made Minister of Welfare. Later he became the Director of North/South American Trading. He was accepted by Joseph Coalsmythe to work in his company. Then Blue was transferred to Minister of Finance, while also being the New Prinicipal for the University of Zurich. Blue then supervised the creation of CoalBlue Industries with Joseph Coalsmythe. Blue built up the Gold Mining Branch and devolped several companies. Then CoalBlue Industries became The Swiss Trading Co., during then Blue built up even more companies! Personal InformationEdit Natural FeaturesEdit *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Dark Brown or Black *Height: 6'6 *Eye Colour: Blue *Skin Colour: Light Tan TitlesEdit *Switzerland **Field Marshall of Switzerland **Minister of Finance of Switzerland **President of TSR **Pressman of The Swiss Press *Genoa **Minister of Warfare of Genoa **Diplomat to Genoa **Diplomat from Genoa *Kingdom of Württemberg **Diplomat to The Kingdom of Württemberg **Diplomat from The Kingdom of Württemberg *Hesse **Diplomat to the Hesse FamilyEdit *Close Family **Father - Joseph Kohleschmied - Living ***Talent: Several **Mother - Charlotte Violet - Living ***Talent: Several ***Brother - Raven Darkmond - Living ****Talent: Military ***Brother - Luke Heidel - Living ****Talent: Art ***Brother - Tim Frank - Living ****Talent: Infastructure ***Brother - Albert Schwein - Living ****Talent: Science ***Brother - Mac Munich - Living ****Talent: Cooking ***Brother - Ben Stutt - Living ****Talent: Math ***Brother - Henry Lin - Living ****Talent: Architecture ***Brother - Erik Ham - Living ****Talent: Farming ***Brother - Max Cologne - Living ****Talent: Cologne/Perfumes ***Brother - Daniel Dussel - Living ****Talent: Seafaring ***Brother - Leonard Essen - Living ****Talent: Theatre ***Brother - Nickolas Nurem - Living ****Talent: Writing ***Brother - Tony Mannheim - Living ****Talent: Industry ***Sister - Hannah Hanover - Living ****Talent: Espionage ***Sister - Laura Bonn - Living ****Talent: Business ***Sister - Lisa Leipzig - Living ****Talent: Exploring TalentsEdit *Sword Fighting *Weapons Crafting *Business *Military Planning *Horse Riding *Climbing *Swimming *Sprinting *Exploration Quotes/Favorite QuotesEdit " Freedom is something we all want, but if you really want it, you have to earn it. " - Blue XIII " If you wish for others to enjoy your company, see if you enjoy the company of yourself " -Sir Glorybane " My Horse will trottle your face until you tell me where Josef Kohleschmid is! " - Blue XIII to a Württemberg General. " This is For Coalsmythe " - Blue XIII before he was about to shoot Chris in Stuttgart NamesEdit Due to the fact that Blue serves many positions in different areas, with different languages. He has different names, here are some of those names. Full Name: Field Marshall Blueh Gebhard Alastair V. Kittehland Blau Wolf De Blue Alessio Blucher Blue di Genova XIII Short Name: Blue XIII English - Blue Alastair XIII Swiss - Blau V. Wolf XIII Italian - Alessio de Blue XIII Kitteh - KittehPrinz Blueh von Kittehland Italian (Prince Form) - Blu di Genova Military - Field Marshall Gebhard von Blucher